Reprieve
by katebxo
Summary: Blaine pulls an all-nighter studying for his first set of final exams. Kurt comes over to surprise him and forces him to take a nap. Based off of a drawing by Jackie  Muchacha11 .  The link is in my profile!


Kurt never learned how to juggle when he was a kid. _Now_, he figured, _I'm a pro_. Both of his hands were clutching cardboard coffee trays, each one holding four, relatively heavy coffee cups. His portfolio was shoved under one arm and the strap of his bag was teetering on the edge of his opposite shoulder. He was standing in front of the door to Blaine's apartment style dorm, which was unfortunately shut tight. He planned on surprising Blaine, so he hadn't texted him to let him know he was coming over and the spare key that Blaine had given him (_albeit, illegally_) was buried at the bottom of his bag. He had no other choice but to kick the door a few times with his boot, in replacement of knocking

Blaine's roommate Aaron whipped the door open, startling Kurt. Aaron's blonde hair was completely flattened on one side of his head, his shirt was on inside out and his eyes were bleary.

"What the hell?" he whined, scowling furiously at the apparently interruption in his beauty sleep.

"Good morning, Aaron. You're looking fresh and wide awake this morning, as per usual," Kurt said, brushing past the boy and entering the kitchen, where he dropped everything he was holding onto the table.

"Oh…sorry, Kurt," Aaron apologized meekly.

"It's alright. I realize that 9am might seem early to those who enjoy staying up until well past midnight playing videos and eating cold pizza. This includes all of you, except Blaine. So I brought you all coffee from Starbucks on my way over."

"Oh please, Kurt," Aaron scoffed, "Blaine eats cold pizza and plays video games until 3am like the rest of us. Plus, all of us have been up late studying for finals. We haven't touched the X-box in like, a week."

"I know, Aaron. I'm just teasing. You've all been working very hard and I can imagine how stressed you've all been, seeing as these are your first set of college finals."

Kurt walked over to the fridge and pulled out the container of half & half cream with Blaine's name written on it. (_The boys drank so much coffee that they were going through a carton a week, so they all decided to buy their own_). Kurt quickly added the right amount of cream and sugar to Blaine's medium roast and grabbed his own non-fat mocha and his bag before heading down the hall to Blaine's room.

Blaine had truly lucked out with getting the single room in an apartment style dorm with two other shared rooms. Blaine had played the, "I've got a boyfriend and he's probably going to come over a lot" card and the "I'm learning how to help sick people" card to snatch the single room. All of Blaine's roommates were at NYU on varsity sports scholarships and most of them had undeclared majors, so they were mostly taking random electives, sciences and maths while playing basketball, or swimming or whatever.

Blaine's Music Therapy program, on the other hand, was quite vigorous. Blaine was forced to take first year psychology, along with his required math, science and English courses this semester so he could focus on his more program-focused courses next semester. He also volunteered at the children's hospital on the weekends and he worked part time at a music store that was five minutes away from campus. Kurt knew what it was like to experience college finals for the first time. Blaine was most likely a strung out, stressed out mess of a person, so Kurt decided to come over and distract him for a couple of hours before his first exam.

Kurt rapped gently on Blaine's door before pushing it open. "Hi, sweetie! I grabbed coffee for you and the boys on the way over. I figured you could probably use a little pick me up before your exam later."

Kurt paused in the doorway and let out a loud gasp. Blaine's room was a disaster area. Books and papers were scattered over every surface of the room. Blaine was hunched over his desk, which was covered with empty coffee cups and more papers. Blaine hadn't even flinched when he had entered the room; Kurt figured he was probably plugged into his iPod, which was probably blasting the mindless pop songs that strangely allowed Blaine to focus on his work.

"Blaine Anderson if you think I am going to allow you to keep your dorm room in a state such as this, you are sorely mistaken. You can also think again about moving in with me next year if you plan to treat our future living conditions like this every time finals come up," scolded Kurt, raising his voice to a decibel that made Blaine spin around quickly in his chair to face him.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked. His voiced was gravelly and rough from misuse.

"Oh, Blaine. When's the last time you slept? Or left your bedroom?"

Blaine's eyes were bloodshot and sleepy, with dark bags underneath them. Blaine's skin was pale and his curls were pushed up at odd angles. There was a pencil stuck behind his ear and…_was that a pencil stuck in his hair?_ Several multi-coloured sticky-notes were stuck to various parts of his body and the book in his hands was covered in bright little tabs.

Kurt rushed over to him and placed the coffees on the desk. He dropped his bag on the floor and cupped Blaine's jaw with his hands. His thumbs pressed lightly to the dark circles under his boyfriends eyes. Blaine smiled sleepily and nuzzled into Kurt's warm hands.

"Hmmm….I don't know, Kurt. Yesterday, maybe?"

"Blaine. Did you sleep last night?" Kurt asked seriously.

"No…" Blaine sighed. "I tried, but then I kept going through everything in my mind and there was always something I wanted to double check. Before I knew it, it was morning."

"Blaine," said Kurt, picking sticky notes off of Blaine, "You can't go into an exam with no sleep. You'll bomb it. You need a nap."

"But Kurt…" Blaine whined, reaching for the collection of little papers and pencils that Kurt grabbed off of his person.

"No, Blaine. We are going to clean off this bed and you are going to take a nap. I will wake you up an hour and a half before your exam so you can shower and eat. Then you are going to come to my apartment without your books and you are going to relax for the weekend. Alright? I miss my boyfriend. And all of this excess studying is doing more harm than good."

Blaine sleepily leaned towards Kurt and rested his head against Kurt's belly. He tilted his head up to look Kurt in the eye.

"Miss you too. Finals are evil."

Kurt leaned down and pressed his lips quickly to Blaine's in an upside down kiss.

"Indeed they are, my love. Now come on. Get up and help me gather all of these papers so you can actually lie down on the bed."

Blaine dragged himself upwards and slowly walked towards the bed. He started to gather his papers in a messy pile and not even bothering to organize them properly. Kurt clucked his tongue, but didn't say anything. He figured that the faster he gets his boyfriend in bed and under the covers, the better off he'll be for his exam later.

"We should try those more often…" Blaine mused quietly as he placed his papers on the desk.

"Try what, Blaine?"

"Spiderman kisses."

"Spiderman..? Oh!" The memory of a steamy upside down kiss between Mary-Jane and Spiderman entered his mind. He smiled. The movie had been one of the first that the two of them had watched together as a couple (it was family movie night and it was Finn's choice). There had been a lot of awkward cuddling, but as he though back to it, it was pretty cute.

"Sure, B, maybe when you're not so tired. Now, get under the covers."

Blaine lifted the corner of his comforter and climbed clumsily into bed. He yawned loudly and snuggled into his pillows, which immediately made Kurt's heart melt in adoration.

_A sleepy Blaine is most adorable thing in the world, _he thought.

Blaine's eyes closed almost immediately and walked quietly over to the desk.

_Blaine's going to hate himself when he realizes that all of his notes are out of order_, he thought. He had several hours until he promised to wake Blaine, so he figured that he could try and organize his boyfriend's notes, just so Blaine wouldn't have to worry when he woke up.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine mumbled from the bed.

"Nothing, Blaine. Go to sleep."

"Kuuurrt, get over here right now," Blaine whined. "You've been working just as hard and me. I think we both deserve cuddles and a nap."

"Oh, fine. But just for a little bit. I have some reviewing to do, since I didn't stay up all night like _someone I know._"

"And love," Blaine added.

"And love," Kurt agreed, as he climbed under the covers and snuggled next to his boyfriend.

Blaine tucked himself under Kurt's chin and wrapped an arm around his torso. Kurt pulled Blaine tight towards his side and brushed his nose in Blaine's fluffy curls. He sighed quietly and rubbed Blaine's back.

The two of them fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

What better way to deal with upcoming finals than writing some adorable fluffy Klaine? This little ficlet is based directly off of a drawing by Jackie (Muchacha11). I thought it was super adorable. (Also did you see the picture that Jackie based off of A Broken Fall? I might have cried.) Both links can be found on my profile! I wish I had a Kurt to take care of me when I'm all stressed with finals. Although…I've been told that I'm not necessarily nice when I am stressed so…Two years of Nursing down, two to go! Thanks for reading! Also, any info about dorms and such have been based off of the dorms that my friends have lived in at my University.


End file.
